WO2011079087 discloses compounds of similar structure showing ENaC (Epithelial Sodium Channel) inhibitor activity.
The problem of the present invention is to prepare new compounds which may be used therapeutically for the treatment of pathophysiological processes treatable by the blockade of an epithelial sodium channel, particularly for the treatment of the lungs and airways. The new compounds of the present invention exhibit a longer lasting activity in topical lung treatment. The new compounds of the present invention further exhibit a reduced permeability being beneficial for topical lung treatment.